


You aren't a bad daddy, baby boy

by LuLeeBell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, little!Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuLeeBell/pseuds/LuLeeBell
Summary: Tags: little!phil daddy!Dan hint of little!DanPromt: Dan and Phil get in an argument and when dan goes to the store afterwards, Phil is left to think





	You aren't a bad daddy, baby boy

**Author's Note:**

> You might cry if you're a wuss like me

Of course Dan started the argument, but he also wanted it to end. 

"Whatever Phil." He turned away and rolled his eyes. 

"Dan, where are you going? You're the one who started this!"

"I know I was," Dan started, "but we aren't gonna get very far in this conversation if we continue yelling." Dan was so upset with his big problems he felt the little space start to bubble up.

"I'm gonna sit in my woom til' my uber gets here." His R's were slurring. He was starting to slip into little space and his daddy couldn't take care of him. And his daddy noticed.

Dan walked out of the office and headed down the stairs with tears in his eyes. Phil sat on the broken couch put his head in his hands.

"I'm a terrible daddy. I can't take care of my little, let alone myself." He thought out loud.

"And I can't be little because Dan is my little but I need a daddy to take care of me." Phil was crying now, a few tears finding their way to the floor. Soon they became sobs when he heard the front door shut and knew Dan had left.

"What if he's leaving forever?" Phil thought to himself. "What if my daddy is leaving me forever? And I'll just be left here to die. I can't get my sippy by myself! What if I cry so much that I get really thirsty and I can't get my sippy and I die?" 

Although these were ridiculous claims, they all were plausible to little Phil's mind. He cried even harder when when said die. Which made him think he would dehydrate faster, which caused him to cry harder. Causing a never-ending cycle so by the time Dan got home about 15 minutes later with groceries for salad and home made chips and fried fish shaped like stars and other miscellaneous shapes, Phil was hyperventilating throughout his bodyracking sobs.

"Phil!" Dan called when he wasn't fretted at the door or in the kitchen. "Are you still mad? I got the fish in the shapes that we like!" Usually Phil would cone out by now, even if he didn't want to. Something must have been wrong. 

"Phil?!" Dan set all of the groceries down and ran down the hall. Phil wasn't in his room. Was he still upstairs? 

Dan ran those stairs faster than he ever thought possible to find Phil tucked in a corner sobbing loudly, on the verge of over inhalation. 

"Oh my God Phil!" Rushed to him and hugged him close. 

"P-p-pwease do-don' t w-w-w-weave me d-daddy." Phil managed to get out between sobs and gasps. 

Dans heart dropped. He left Phil while he was little. He left. They were both stressed because of silly little things, and Dan was selfish and left because he himself was falling into the little space, disregarding how Phil felt. What would have happened if dan had decided to go see Louise instead? 

"Daddy won't leave you." Dan said stroking his hair. "Now come on, breathe with Daddy." The two of them held each other, and after a bit, Phil's breathing was back to normal. Dan hugged his little and kissed his head. 

"Daddy can't ever leave you, how could he leave such a good boy?" Dan praised Phil. 

"No," Phil pouted, "I'm a bad boy. I'm a bad daddy. I didnt try to help you when you were wittle daddy." 

Dan's heart melted. "No, I'm the bad daddy. I shouldn't have left because I was upset. I should have came back up here so we could talk. You didn't do anything wrong my little prince."

"Weally?" Phil asked timidly.

"Yes, baby boy. You are such a good boy. Let's go down stairs and you can colour while I make us dinner, yeah?" Dan suggested, pulling Phil up. 

"Okay daddy." Phil smiled a bit. 

"Hey daddy?"

"Yes kitten?" 

"What did you get at the store?"

"The fish in shapes." 

"Yay."


End file.
